This Belongs to Dr Shepherd
by unbreakbr0ken
Summary: Instead of going to Seattle, Addison goes to Europe with Mark, but not before dropping off some things for Derek.
1. I Assume They Are Yours

A/N: first grey's fic... umm... came up w. this crazy idea cause i have nothing else better to do! R & R )

* * *

Chapter 1: I Assume They Are Yours

When she came to Seattle, she didn't want to see him. She wanted to hand over the two important things to him, and leave. So she did. She strutted into his secretary's office, placed down the envelope, and then placed down the carrier. "These belong to Dr. Shepherd," she said, and then she left.

The secretary, appalled, didn't know what to do so she paged Dr. Shepherd. When he stepped into her office, his secretary calmly said, "a red headed lady dropped these off for you, I assume they are yours." She handed him the envelope and the carrier, which Dr. Shepherd soon realized contained a small infant, clad in pink. Obviously surprised, Dr. Shepherd placed the infant down and opened up the envelope, knowing it had to be from her, as she was only red head he knew.

The first thing that came out of the envelope was divorce papers, which he placed down. They weren't surprising, as he was expecting them eventually. He reached in and pulled out a lined piece of paper, and unfolded it revealing the scribbled message on it.

_Went to __Europe__ with Mark, sign the papers & send them back. By the way, she is yours. –Addy _

Derek looked at the baby quizzically. _By the way, she is yours._ The baby looked to be about three months old, and he had left New York almost a year ago. So it was most likely his and she had left him to care for a small infant all alone while she was traveling with Mark. Derek looked at the baby, then at the papers. "Cancel the rest of my surgeries for today, and tell the chief I have a family emergency to take care of so I am taking the rest of the day off," he told his secretary as he picked up the carrier and papers.

His secretary obeyed him and made the call to Dr. Webber, as Dr. Shepherd got ready to leave the hospital and go home with his daughter that he never knew he had until today.


	2. Allie

Chapter 2: Allie

Derek strapped the now wailing infant into the back seat of his car, struggling momentarily to get the carrier in place properly. After doing that, he walked around and got in the driver's seat and took off to go to his trailer which he called home. When he arrived at his trailer, he was too busy trying to get his daughter out of the car to realize that Addison had shipped over some of the child's things, and there were boxes all around his front door.

Moving over some of the boxes he made his way to the door and after a moment fiddling with the lock got inside, child in tow. Placing the now sleeping child in the carrier down, he went back outside and brought in all of the boxes, which he then started moving to the spare bedroom.

After getting all the stuff settled he made something to eat, then went back into the room to unpack the contents of the boxes. He ripped off the clear packaging tape, and opened the first box, revealing powdered formula complete with hand written instructions on how much and when to feed the baby. The next thing he pulled out was a plaque, which read the child's date and time of birth, along with her name- _Allison "Allie" Shepard_. Derek looked at the child, then back at the plaque, noticing that the name fit the small child quite well.

By the time Derek was halfway done unpacking Allie's stuff, the baby started to cry. Realizing that she was probably hungry, Derek grabbed one of the bottles and the powdered formula. Getting the bottle ready, he picked up the baby and cradled her in his arms while he followed Addison's instructions on how to mix the formula.

After feeding Allie, Derek realized she needed a place to sleep and started putting together the crib Addison had sent over. Once the crib was assembled, he put the sheets and blankets on and put Allie to bed, but not before giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, and whispering to her, "Good night."

It was the second time that night that the baby had woken up. Derek pulled off the covers from his body and got up, walking to Allie's new room. He gently picked up Allie and rocked her back and forth until her cries subsided. Once she was asleep in his arms, he gently put her back into her crib and went back to sleep.

When the alarm rang at seven, Dr. Shepherd jumped out of bed knowing he had to get to work early to see if he could enroll Allie in the hospital's day care center. He quickly checked on the child, then jumped into the shower and got ready for work.

Again he struggled to get Allie into the car, but quickly got the hang of it and was driving away from his trailer in no time. When arrived at the hospital, his pager started buzzing. He rushed off to Dr. Webber's office where he was being paged to, still carrying Allie who was peacefully resting in her carrier.

"I get a call from your secretary yesterday saying all your surgeries are cancelled and you leave no explanation why. You just leave. Can you please explain to me what that was all about?"

Derek lifted up the baby carrier with Allie so Dr. Webber was able to see it.


	3. Fatherly Type

Chapter 3: Fatherly Type

"And this is?" Dr. Webber questioned.

"My daughter." Dr. Webber nodded his head. "I never knew about her until yesterday. Addison just dropped her off," Derek explained.

Dr. Webber nodded, "Well I hope having her around won't interfere with your work."

"I might have to cut back some hours."

"Okay. That's understandable."

"Is that all you wanted me for?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I'm going to see if I can enroll Allie in the hospital daycare, and then get to work," Derek said while making his way out of Dr. Webber's office.

The elevator door opened, and Derek Shepherd stepped out onto the floor where the hospital daycare was. Following the signs on the wall, he made his way to the daycare center. After explaining how he needed to enroll Allie in daycare, the secretary handed Derek forms to fill out. He filled them out as best as he could, considering he had no idea he even had a daughter until yesterday. The secretary asked him why some of the information wasn't filled out, and told her he would find out soon, as he made a mental note to try to get a hold of Addy to find out the answers to some of the information. He signed the appropriate papers, and then brought Allie into the day care center, somewhat saddened to leave her for such a long period of time.

Finally off from work, all Derek wanted to do was go home with his daughter. Instead, he was making his way the super market to pick up some extra diapers and such things for Allie. Arriving home after his trip to the super market, he got Allie ready for bed and fed her a bottle. Laying her down in the crib, he kissed her good night and soon fell asleep in his own bed.

**The Next Day**

Juggling the baby on his shoulder after getting her out of her carrier, he tried hopelessly to get her to calm down. She continued to wail as he got on the elevator to make his way to the day care. "Well there's something I'd never thought I'd see," Meredith Grey commented to Derek with the baby.

"Heh," Derek mumbled.

"It's just; I've never seen you as the fatherly type."

"I wasn't until two days ago."

"Oh." Pause. "Care to elaborate Dr. Shepherd?"

"Nope," Derek replied, stepping off the elevator as the doors opened.

**Later On**

Derek sees Meredith at main desk, working on papers. "I'm sorry about the thing in the elevator, I was rude."

"No you weren't," she said, still writing on a chart. "It was your business. If you didn't want to share it, that's fine."

"Oh," Derek said, lost for words. "Would you like to know?"

"Not particularly," she replied, signing off a chart and moving on to the next one.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

"What?" she said suddenly surprised as she looked up for the first time from her papers.

"Just a question, don't get so worked up about it," he said walking off.

"I didn't get worked up about it! It was unexpected! You did however in the elevator!" she yelled down the hallway, as Derek continued to walk on, smiling.


End file.
